


"Hey Derek"

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Cora is a little shit, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinky Derek, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, No one has sex, Stiles is done, Watersports, but in a good way, domestlic fluff, it is just talked about, peter is a creep, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: based off:Stiles: (phone starts ringing)Cora: (looks at who is calling)(laughs) You still call your dad 'Daddy'?Stiles: (answers call and makes direct eye contact with Cora)Stiles: Hey, DerekCora: (chokes on drink)





	"Hey Derek"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/gifts).



Admittedly Stiles was having fun. 

Did he want to admit it? No. But he was. He never  _ thought  _ he would. He was bascally babysitting Derek’s younger sister, which  _ woah _ not cool. But, Stiles was a very good boyfriend. He was also a senior in high school and hanging out with a grade nine was not his idea of a fun sunday night. No. His idea of a fun sunday night was having slow, dirty sex with his boyfriend. Where was his boyfriend? 

_ Well _ .

Apparently (and Stiles totally thinks this is fake but, like  _ whatever _ ) Derek had forgot he had to finish an assignment by midnight of that exact evening.  _ Apparently _ (again,  _ not _ Stiles’ fault) Stiles and Derek’s rather healthy sex life was just taking up too much time. Which okay  _ fuck _ no. They had already been dating for two years and three months before they decided to do anything - which was fine. No, like actually non sarcastically fine. Stiles started dating Derek because he was pretty and like Batman and had bunny teeth and continued to date Derek because Derek was fucking awesome so when Derek sheepishly told Stiles he wasn’t ready Stiles just shrugged.

They had slowly built it up. And it was fine because Stiles just liked having Derek near. Actually they were a little co dependent and had  _ a lot _ of sleepovers because apparently their mothers had been waiting for them to start dating since they were four and fucking  _ rooted _ for them. Which was fine and dandy. 

What’s not fine and dandy is that once they did have sex Derek became a  _ freak _ . Like, in the best fucking way. There was a lot Derek wanted to try, and some of it was kind of dirty and a lot of it was pretty kinky and Stiles admittedly liked everything (although he never thought he’d try watersports until, like, at least college). 

But no. They were not having their usual Sunday. Sundays were fucking sacred, okay. They always spent Saturday and Sunday nights together (because they got busy during the week and sometimes sleepovers didn’t happen and Stiles was in a shit tonne of art classes and Derek ws in shit like AP history and AP spanish). They had a fucking weekend routine okay. Saturday afternoon Derek would come over or Sites would go over and they would do homework before date dinner, which was usually either Sushi or something fried or more often than not sushi that  _ was _ fried. After their dinner they generally went on a walk (or skated in winter) and just talked, or didn’t talk and were just together. Then they’d do something decidedly kinky if they could away with it (usually when the Sheriff was working overnight) and fall asleep spent and happy. Sunday they almost always went to a movie, an early showing so it was cheap and a lot of the time someone else tagged along. Whether it be one (or many) of Derek’s plethora of siblings and cousins they were hardly alone, which was fine. After that they got lunch, went to the grocery story for whatever they needed. Sunday was their experiment day so they cooked something new together. After that it was a bit of tv or reading, than a shower or bath (but usually a bath) together before a slow round of what Derek would always call ‘love-making’ because he was cute as all hell.

Ergo: his dilemma. 

Apparently the rimjob Stiles gave Derek during their saturday midday/afternoon study time distracted Derek so much that he literally just forgot about the project (which,  _ hell yeah _ , way to boost Stiles confidence in that area). So instead of slow lazy fucking and some cum-trading Stiles was babysitting Cora. Why?  _ Well _ literally the entire Hale family had somehow ended up having plans tonight and somehow Derek's parents still didn’t think Cora was old enough to be home alone so they carted her off to Derek. Derek then carted her off to Stiles who was now watching her watch him and it was weird.

Just as Stiles is thinking about how much this little  _ monster _ creeps him the fuck out (her smirk is  _ way _ too much like her Uncle Peter who once Stiles started dating Derek the man went from flirting with him to flirting with him  _ and _ Derek (he was pretty sure the man wanted a threesome and Stiles was going to have a serious conversation about that in a few years (Peter was  _ hot _ ))) his phone rang. 

The screen brightly flashed  _ Daddy _ and Cora started laughing. Because it was funny, for some unknown reason. She was actually tearing up, bent over, “You still call your dad ‘Daddy’? How fucking old are you oh my  _ god _ .”

And she’s looking at Stiles like she just won something. He doesn’t call his dad ‘Daddy’, but it’s because he never has. He is close to his dad though, his dad is literally one of his best friends and they still cuddle on the couch while watching TV on the regular”. So it’s not funny, but her 15 year old brain things it’s the most amazing thing ever and she’s always such a little  _ fucking shit _ . She purposefully cockblocks him and Derek when ever he can.

So when the ringing fades out the picks up again after a moment he waits until she about to take a sip of her milk before picking up the phone, and in a high, breathy voice that makes Derek’s cock twitch, “ _ Hey Derek. _ ”

And if Stiles  _ fucing relishes _ in how she snorts milk from her nose and chokes, gasping for air face red then no one needs to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unedned. it's 2:a.m. im graduating high school in nine hours. i have to BE at my high school in 7. FUCK  
> fucking tumblr.  
> no luck fuck tho, i normally at least reread my works once but fuck  
> my brain is hurting and my fingers aren't hitting the right keys. im going to bed.
> 
> i have a tumblr, message me please i have like 2 friends and one of them i'm currently forcing to read this and lives on the other side of the world. so. nice.  
> please talk to me????
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
